Merry Christmas, Baby
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: Como seria o Natal destes casais? U.A. SÉRIE DE ONESHOTS ESPECIAIS DE NATAL... CAP. PARA A SHEILA... ENFIM!
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas, Baby**

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia. Todas as personagens (EXCETO os golds, claro...) que aparecem nessa fic são minhas... ou melhor... eu reinventei algumas delas... como a Sheila(que na verdade é da Kalíope, senão me engano...), a Juliana(que na verdade é da Margarida se não tiver errada), Julia – é meio q invenção minha tbm... xD(que foi criada pela Pure Petit e pela Margarida, para me representarem nas fics xP). Já a Mitie, a Ana Paula, a Angélica, a Thaís, a Marina...

Essa fic será composta por várias Oneshots U.A.. Cada oneshot irá mostrar um casal e o Natal deles... certo? Para ir entrando em espírito Natalino já... afinal quem não gosta de Natal, ganhar presentes, ficar com a família e os amigos, tomar champanhe enfeitar a casa, comprar presentes e enfeitar a árvore de natal? ;D Eu pelo menos ADORO \o/... iheiuheiuhiuahiehiuaheiuahie... xD

Começando pela minha irmã e o ariano babão dela... xDDD (Má, não me bate...)

**Chapter 1 – Run Rudolph**

O céu se escurecia. Logo mais a cidade se encheria de luzinhas de Natal. Ele nunca tivera o costume de comemorar aquela data enquanto jovem. Somente depois de conhecer seu melhor amigo, e principalmente ELA, é que passou a comemorar o aniversário de Cristo.

Mú agora terminava de comprar todos os ingredientes para a ceia de Natal e já estava a caminho de casa. Normalmente em um lar comum quem faria isso seria a mulher... Mas no caso... Marina e Mú dividiam as tarefas. Um comprava os presentes dos amigos, outro enfeitava a casa e montava a árvore de Natal, um comprava os ingredientes para a ceia, outro cozinhava, um colocava as bebidas na geladeira, outro arrumava a casa para receber os amigos.

Marina não costumava ser muito chegada em alguns detalhes... mas mesmo assim, adorava o Natal... Especialmente pelas comidas boas, os presentes... e pela diversão... ver Mú atarantado para preparar tudo a tempo era seu passatempo. O ariano apesar de ter nascido em um país onde é pouco comum comemorar o Natal, se dedicava bastante para fazer dessa época do ano sempre uma data especial.

Aldebaran era quem mais o incentivava. Estudaram juntos e chegaram a morar juntos durante a época de colegial. E depois, vieram trabalhar juntos. Foi aí que conheceu Marina, a bela garota que mesmo sendo desbocada, debochada e irritadiça, não deixava de encantar-lhe. Talvez por ser exatamente o oposto de si.

- Múúúú...

- Que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Coloca a estrela em cima da árvore! – disse ela um pouco seca, emburrada, segurando uma estrela cadente pela ponta dos dedos.

- Você não disse que não queria ajuda para montar a árvore de Natal?

- É... mas eu mudei de idéia...

- É... dá para entender... – disse Mu, um pouco desconcertado ao ver o pobre pinheiro completamente torto sobre o pé, com as bolas colocadas tortas. – Você disse que sabia montar a árvore e que não precisava de ajuda... mas o coitado do pinheiro está todo torto.

- Ah, não enche! Quem mandou comprar uma árvore enorme dessa vez? Você sabe que eu não consigo alcançar direito...

- Ok, ok... pronto... está aqui... ta bom assim?

- Não... coloca mais para a direita...

- Assim?

- Não... para a direita...

- Mas eu coloquei para a direita...

- A minha direita e não a sua, seu burro!

- Marina!

- ok, ok, foi mal, mas coloca mais para a minha direita...

- Assim?

- Ééé... não um pouquinho mais para a esquerda...

- Desse jeito eu não sei mais como você quer que coloque!

- Assim, olha... – disse ela subindo a escada, irritada, e tomando a estrela da mão do ariano e enterrando a mesma sobre o último galho da árvore. – Pronto!

- Porque não subiu na escada antes então?

- ¬¬"

- Ta bom, ta bom... mas e então? Vamos testar as luzinhas?

- Vamos... acende aí...

Mú pôs o pisca-pisca na tomada, enquanto Marina afastou-se para ver melhor a árvore agora enfeitada e acesa.

- Legal... ficou bom... – disse ela sorrindo.

- Sim... ficou muito bonita...apesar de estar toda torta... AAAII!!

- O que ta torto aqui, hein? Hein?

- Nada, nada... deixa... bom... agora vamos terminar de arrumar as coisas aqui...

XxxxxxxxxxX

- Huuummm... esse cheiro ta bom!!! Que que ce fez para a ceia? – a garota bisbilhotava dentro das panelas.

- Você vai saber depois, quando a ceia estiver pronta...- respondeu o ariano pegando a tampa da mão dela e voltando-a sobre a panela...

- Ah, Mú... pára de ser chato... que que ce fez para a ceia?

- Marina... eu já disse... você vai saber quando a ceia estiver pronta... enquanto isso vai me ajudando... pega aquelas castanhas ali e vai cozinhando por favor...

- Ta...

- E depois, acho que já pode ir arrumando a mesa... o Aldebaran disse que ia chegar às 21h...a ceia vai ser servida às 22h...

- Certo...

Marina ficava cada vez mais impaciente. Queria comer logo, estava ficando com fome. Já era quase 21h, e Aldebaran logo logo já estaria chegando...

Pegou as castanhas e cortou as pontas, depois encheu uma panela grande com água, levando-a ao fogo, com as castanhas. Em seguida, foi colocar a mesa da ceia na sala de jantar. Apesar de não ser muito chegada nessas coisas de decoração, ela ainda assim arrumou a mesa com esmero.

Ajeitou a toalha vermelha com detalhes em dourado, dispôs os pratos em seus lugares, os talheres de prata, as taças de cristal, e no centro da mesa, os dois suportes para as velas, decorados com festões vermelhos e dourados.

Tudo estava muito silencioso, então a garota foi ao rádio e colocou um CD de músicas de Natal, aumentando o volume em seguida. Pela sala começaram a ecoar os acordes de violinos, cello, e piano.

- Marinaaaa!!! Abaixa esse volume!!! Por favor!

- Ta taa... – ela abaixou o som, e foi à cozinha, onde Mú derramava uma calda dourada sobre algumas maçãs, levando-as em seguida ao forno.

- Melhor você ir se arrumar, tomar um banho... daqui uns minutos o Deba vai chegar...

- Ta...

Marina foi então tomar seu banho. Terminado o banho, vestiu uma calça jeans nova, com tachinhas douradas e uma corrente, uma blusa vermelha, e para dar um toque final, passou o lápis preto nos olhos.

Voltou à sala, e ficou esperando mais alguns minutos, até Aldebaran chegar. Quando o grandalhão chegou, foi uma festa só.

- Boa Noite, Marina! Boa Noite, Mú!!!

- Aíí, Debaaa!!!

- Trouxe a champanhe que você gosta, Marina!

- Aeee... \o/

- Deba, por favor, fique a vontade, infelizmente minha ceia atrasou... o forno não está assando o peru.

- Certo, fica tranqüilo, Mú... eu fico aqui conversando c/ a Marina...

Aldebaran e Marina ficaram conversando por mais um tempo...

- Ei Deba, vamos dançar? – ela perguntou quando os acordes de uma versão rock n' roll da cancã Run Rudolph soou pela sala. O grandalhão se levantou, dando a mão para a garota, e ambos começaram a dançar... balançando os joelhos de um lado para o outro, com uma ginga incomparável.

- Ei, vocês dois! Vamos comer, a ceia já está pronta. – Mú avisou, terminando de colocar uma assadeira com um enorme peru.

Os três se sentaram à mesa, que tinha um peru com farofa, rabanada, maçãs glaceadas e outros pratos de darem água na boca de Aldebaran e Marina.

- Bom, então façamos um brinde à Marina, e sua árvore de Natal, ao Mú e sua ceia...

- Como você sabe que eu que montei a árvore?

- Simples... só você montaria uma árvore torta...

- ¬¬

- Mas mesmo torta, está linda...

- Então, meus amigos... eu desejo a vocês, um Feliz Natal!

- Feliz Natal, Deba!!!!

XxxxxxX

Oies...

Sim, este é meu novo projeto de fic! Uma fic de natal... cada cap é uma oneshot, e cada oneshot, um presente de natal p/ alguém especial p/ mim aqui no cap é p/ minha irmã, e acho que ficou bem a cara dela... a música que dá nome ao cap, é Run Rudolph numa versão rock, de alguém chamado Dave Edmund e banda... não sei direito o nome do artista, hahahahha...

Espero q tenham gostado!!!

Acho q eh isso... sem mta idéia p/ coments... então...

Bjs

Black Scorpio no Nyx!!! versão Natal xDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas, Baby**

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia. Já a Mitie...

Capítulo dedicado a Neko-sama, presente dois em um: de aniversario e d natal!!!

**Chapter 2 – Santa Baby**

Caminhava pelas ruas de Londres, procurando pelo presente especial que daria a uma certa pessoa especial. Os olhos afilados, escuros e brilhantes, buscavam pelo presente nas vitrines das lojas. As calçadas haviam sido limpas recentemente, havendo pouca neve, no canto das calçadas, junto às paredes.

O frio castigava os moradores da capital inglesa. A jovem vestia uma saia plissada xadrez de lã grossa, meia-calça preta, de lã, um pesado casaco que chegava até quase os joelhos, cinza chumbo, com botões dourados, luvas verdes escuras e um grosso cachecol vermelho, deixando apenas o rosto oval, de pele bem alva, à mostra. As bochechas estavam rosadas pelo frio, e os lábios róseos, agora estavam um pouco esbranquiçados.

Um vento frio e cortante anunciou que logo já iria esfriar mais e nevar. Checou o relógio. Três da tarde. Logo logo ia começar a ficar tarde para se andar a pé na capital britânica. Era melhor se apressar, senão iria congelar...

- Porque tem que ser tãão difícil de achar um presente para o Shakya? T.T

-Flashback-

_Um toque. Dois Toques. Três toques. Se tocasse mais uma vez, ela iria desligar...Quarto toque, que nem terminou e logo uma voz masculina atendeu o telefone, ofegante._

_- Alô, Shaka Bavakti falando..._

_- Er... liguei em um momento ruim, Shaka?_

_- Mitie! Não... não... eu só estava tomando banho..._

_- Er... des...desculpa... . Eu ligo mais tarde...Não queria atrapalhar seu banho, Shaka-sama!!!_

_- Não precisa se preocupar... não atrapalhou não... eu já estava saindo mesmo...Mas diga... como você está, Mitie?_

_- Ah... sim... estou bem...e você?_

_- Eu estou bem também..._

_- Er..._

_- Que foi?_

_- Ahn... eu queria perguntar uma coisa..._

_- Pergunte, então..._

_- É que...que... bom... sabe..._

_- Que...?_

_- Eu queria saber se você tem algum plano para o Natal . _

_Silêncio..._

_- Se você já tiver algum plano para o Natal, tudo bem, eu entendo . _

_- Não... não, eu não tenho...- Mitie não podia ver o rosto de seu interlocutor, mas pela maneira como ele falava, tinha certeza que ele sorria ao falar com ela.- Mas pensei que os japoneses não tinham o hábito de comemorar o natal... nós, indianos, não temos..._

_- Bom... er... eu sou brasileira na verdade, hehehehe "... sou descendente de japoneses, mas nasci no Brasil e lá é costume comemorar o Natal..._

_- Ah, sim... claro... havia me esquecido..._

_- Bom...er... já que não tem outros planos para o Natal... será que... não gostaria de passar comigo, em minha casa? "_

_- Hum... claro!_

_- Sério? ._

_- Sim... porquê não?_

_- Ótimo! Então, pode ser às 21h? Para você está bom?_

_- Sim, está ótimo..._

_- Ótimo... então, até lá..._

_- Até..._

-Fim do Flashback-

Se perguntava quando tinha tido a grande idéia de convidar o loiro para comemorar o Natal consigo. Por que raios não tinha pensado antes de agir por impulso?

Fazer o quê, se o elemento de seu signo a fazia assim...Fogo...

O jeito agora era vasculhar tudo até achar algum presente, nem que para isso tivesse que virar Londres de pernas para o ar.

- Isso, Mitie! Força! Você tem uma missão a cumprir! Reúna todas as suas forças, e siga em frente! Nada agora irá deter você!!! – a garota de cabelos negros e longos falava alto no meio da rua, e aos olhos dos outros parecia um pouco louca, especialmente quando pôs um dos pés sobre um hidrante e com uma pose triunfante, apontou para o céu, gritando, e rindo feito louca.- Para o alto e avante, Mitie Iba!!!!

Seguiu revirando as lojas que encontrava. Ainda assim parecia quase uma missão impossível achar um presente a altura do indiano. Continuou a passos firmes, pelo centro de Londres. Passava distraidamente por uma rua que possuía várias livrarias, lojas de CDs, entre outras, quando voltou, de marcha ré.

- Isso!!! \o/

Entrou na loja feito um furacão, procurou algo numa prateleira, e então, se dirigiu ao caixa. Pagou, gastando parte da suas economias, e saiu da loja, com um sorriso a brincar em seu rosto.

XxxxxxX

O apartamento não era muito grande. Ao contrário. Era um daqueles apartamentos típicos de Londres... fachada de tijolos à vista, relativamente pequena, com uma escadinha à frente dando acesso à porta. Havia uma sala, uma pequena cozinha e uma saleta de jantar, um dormitório e um banheiro, além da área de serviço e o depósito.

Ajeitou a mesa mais uma vez, checando tudo pela milésima vez. Tudo tinha de estar impecável. Já não era uma excelente cozinheira, e tinha tido ajuda de uma amiga brasileira para preparar a ceia. Então, tinha mesmo que caprichar na decoração.

- Ufa... acho que está tudo ok...

Foi ao banheiro, ajeitar pela última vez os cabelos, a saia pregueada, e a malha grafite. Passou um pouquinho de perfume, e acendeu algumas velas na sala, quando a campainha tocou.

- Boa Noite, Mitie... e Feliz Natal... eu trouxe um vinho... não sei se é adequado, porque essa é a primeira vez que celebro o natal...

- Ah, que isso... não precisava, hehehe "

- Bem, o cheiro está bom... você deve ter tido trabalho para preparar a ceia...

- Na verdade, não muito... " Mas o que acha de tomarmos um pouco de vinho antes da ceia?

- Pode ser... – sorrindo.

Mitie pegou duas taças de vinho e Shaka serviu-as da bebida. Ficaram sentados na sala, conversando até cerca de 23h, quando resolveram jantar. Mitie fez questão de servir o rapaz. Cearam calmamente, enquanto Mitie contava de como passava o Natal quando criança. Então, fogos de artifício eclodiram no céu da noite londrina, e o Big Ben soou as doze badaladas.

- Feliz Natal, Shakya!

- Feliz Natal, Mitie...

- Olha, eu tenho um presente para você! – a oriental pegou o embrulho, que estava sob a pequena árvore de natal, em um canto da sala. – Espero que você goste ... abra, por favor...

Shaka abriu o presente, cuidadosamente, para não estragar o papel e o pequeno Papai Noel de origami que a garota tinha feito e pregado junto ao embrulho.

- Ah, Mitie... não precisava... muito obrigada... "Meditando no Paraíso"(N/A: esse livro eu inventei)...era justamente o livro que eu queria...

- Que bom que você gostou... demorou para eu achar um presente para você... que tivesse a sua cara, sabe? " – coçou a nuca, sem graça.

- Não precisava procurar tanto... para mim bastava isso... – Shaka disse sorrindo, e em seguida, beijando-a docemente. A mão livre, segurando seu queixo, delicadamente e acariciando sua face gentilmente.

- Sha... Shakya...ah... er... uhn... nyaaaa... . 

- O que foi? – perguntou rindo.

- Aah... er... nada... "

- Feliz Natal, querida Mitie... – Shaka enlaçou sua cintura, abraçando-a e beijando-lhe carinhosamente. Ao que dessa vez, ao invés de se atrapalhar, Mitie correspondeu, de mesma forma...

XxxxxxX

Puuuureeeeeeee Petiiiiiiiiiiit liiiiiiiiiiindaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

FELIZ ANIVERSARIO E FELIZ NATAAAL, NEKO-SAMAAA!!!! TE ADOOORO D+!!!!!!! (agarra e aperta forte)

MIL BEIJOS, E ESPERO Q TENHA GOSTADO, NEKOO-SAMA...

A música que dá nome ao cap, é Santa Baby, acho q eh da Madonna... meu windows media player abre d um jeito, e qnd eu baixei o arquivo tinha outro nome, aaaaaaaaaaah, enfim,... sei la!

A letra da música não tem mto a ver c/ o cap, mas achei q a melodia, o ritmo, etc, tinha mais a ver... sei la...

Eu ando meio zureta c/ essas coisas... blah, melhor ficar quieta p/ não falar merda...

Então,

Bjs...

Black Scorpio no Nyx...


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas, Baby**

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia. Mas a Ana Paula fui eu que criei! ;D

Cap. dedicado à AnnaHeld... uma ficwriter tbm mto especial...

**Chapter 3 – Oh Holy Night**

- Você vai mesmo me ver, né?

- Vou... eu prometo! – acrescentou ao ver a cara de desconfiança da jovem à sua frente.

- Não esquece! Amanhã à noite, às 20h... no Teatro! – disse firmemente, para relembrar o namorado.

- Pode deixar, amanhã à noite, às oito horas, no Teatro... – ele repetiu, mais para ela do que para não se esquecer, com um sorriso paciente.

- Huumm... agora vem cá, seu grego workaholic... – disse com um sorriso zombeteiro, e puxando-o pela gravata. O rapaz subiu mais um degrau, ficando mais perto dela, e enlaçando-a pela cintura, enquanto seus lábios se encontravam, num beijo delicado.

- Pronto... agora, deixa eu ir trabalhar, Paula...ainda tenho mais um monte de relatórios para ler, e à noite ainda tem o jantar da empresa...

- Ah, eu não vou te ver hoje à noite?

- Infelizmente não... mas eu te ligo, quando sair do trabalho ta?

- Tudo bem, então. – deu de ombros. – Mas amanhã...

- Amanhã, nos vemos no seu recital, pode deixar, eu não vou esquecer. – falou, pacientemente.

- Ótimo... agora vai lá, senão seu chefe vai te matar...

O rapaz de longos cabelos azulados deu um beijo de despedida na garota de pele morena e cabelos escuros que iam até a cintura e subiu novamente para o escritório. Paula estava com os cabelos soltos, sobre os ombros, vestia um casaco pesado, branco, de pele, sobre uma saia rosa claro e uma malha rosa escuro. Calçava botas de saltos altos e finos, de couro rosa pink.

- Não esquece! Amanhã às 20h... – berrou para que ele realmente não se esquecesse.

XxxxxxxX

Os camarins estavam lotados, bailarinas, bailarinos, cantores e cantoras líricos, instrumentistas. Todos se misturavam, terminando de se prepararem para suas respectivas apresentações. Todos os anos, a British School of Art and Drama realizava uma espécie de sarau natalino.

Uma voz disse, ao microfone, que as apresentações já iam iniciar. A orquestra então se reuniu, no espaço reservado a eles, à frente do palco. Seguidos por um casal de cantores líricos. As bailarinas e os bailarinos agora tomaram posse dos camarins, terminando maquiagem, de arrumar os cabelos, as roupas, e todo o resto.

- Parece que esse ano tem mais gente...

- Acho que não, Lizzie. Eles apenas organizaram as coisas de forma diferente, esse ano. Deixaram algumas cadeiras vazias no fundo, porque no ano passado estavam reclamando que ninguém conseguia ouvir nada...

- Paula, me empresta o seu rímel? Não sei onde ficou o meu...

- Claro, pode pegar...

- Você convidou o Andrew, Elizabeth?

- Uhum... mas não sei se ele vem. Disse que tinha uma reunião às 18h, no final do expediente e não sabia se daria tempo de chegar...

- E você, Charlotte? Convidou o... como é mesmo o nome dele?

- O Steven?

- Isso... mas não era Sean?

- Não, Liz, o Sean é o namorado da Paula...

- Sean não... Saga...

- Saga? Mas que raios de nome é esse?

- Grego...

- Nossa... grego? Não podia procurar um que falasse uma língua mais fácil não?

- Pára, Lizzie!

- Ai...

- Meninas, meninas, vamos, vocês são as próximas a entrar!

- Ai, meu Deus... onde está minha sapatilha?

As garotas rapidamente se apressaram, e correram para as coxias, onde se colocaram em fila indiana. Paula estava à frente, e não pôde evitar buscar com o olhar, se Saga estava na platéia. Ele era inconfundível, se estivesse lá, com certeza iria encontrar: cabelos longos, azulados, olhos azuis cintilantes, 1,88m de altura, braços fortes, ombros largos. E um porte altivo e sério, especialmente quando trajando ternos escuros, como era exigido em seu trabalho, de onde ele provavelmente deveria ter saído para ir ao seu recital.

- Droga, Saga! De novo, você não veio! – resmungou baixo, disfarçando logo que as luzes se acenderam e miraram-na, conforme ela se dirigia ao centro do palco. A luz forte cegava-a, e não permitia que visse nem ao menos as pessoas que se sentavam nas primeiras fileiras, o que dirá das que estavam mais ao fundo.

A peça se iniciou, e a jovem dançava graciosamente, sobre as pontas dos pés, trajando um belíssimo vestido branco, com detalhes róseos, de saia rodada. Ana Paula era bailarina profissional. Desde criança praticava ballet clássico, tendo feito inúmeras apresentações, tanto no Brasil, seu país de origem, quanto no exterior, nas escolas de ballet que havia freqüentado.

Morena, sua pele contrastava com o figurino e seus adereços, dando-lhe um ar etéreo, enquanto ela dava suaves piruetas e graciosos saltos, sempre sorrindo, embora estivesse um tanto zangada por dentro.

Um ato da peça já havia sido apresentado, e ela e as colegas de palco saíram, se dirigindo novamente às coxias. Paula novamente pôs-se a procurar pelo namorado.

- Está procurando pelo Saga?

- Aham... como sabe...Kannon! O que está fazendo aqui? Onde está o Saga? Você veio com ele?

- Calma, calma... não precisa me bombardear com perguntas... Primeiro, eu vim prestigiar minha cunhada, oras. Segundo, eu não sei onde ele está, porque, terceiro, eu não vim com ele. Vim sozinho.

- Hunf... – bufou.

- Calma, Paula. Meu irmão pode ser workaholic, mas nunca, nunca mesmo, iria perder essa noite...

- Como assim?

- Vai... é sua vez...

- O quê?

- Paulaa! – as meninas chamaram-na, sussurrando.

Kannon acenou para ela, enquanto a brasileira ia para o palco. E os atos foram se sucedendo, até que por fim, sua apresentação se encerrou, dando continuidade ao sarau, que transcorreu bem, com Paula vendo tudo da coxia, ou melhor, buscando com o olhar por Saga, e Kannon se dirigindo depois a um camarote reservado com o nome dos irmãos Cryssodis.

Assim que o sarau se encerrou, Paula saiu, pisando duro e bufando, contrariada, dos camarins, e então, do teatro.

- Paula! Ei, Paula...

- Por favor, Kannon, me deixe em paz, seu irmão não veio de novo ao meu recital e...

- Quem disse que eu não vim?

- Saga!

- Oi Paula...

- Hunf... de que adianta vir agora, depois que a apresentação acabou?

- Você esteve maravilhosa durante toda a sua peça, meu amor...

- Não me chame de meu amor se você não...Hein? Maravilhosa durante toda a peça? Vai me dizer que você esteve o tempo todo no teatro?

- Sim. Vi toda a sua apresentação, Paula.

- Paula, é sério... o Saga viu toda a sua apresentação. Depois que eu saí do camarim e fui ao camarote que tava reservado para nós, com o nosso nome, eu encontrei com o Saga lá. Ele já estava no camarote quando eu cheguei.

- Saga...

- É verdade, Paula...

Silêncio...

- Obrigada, Saga... – Paula se aproximou e o abraçou, amassando o buquê de rosas vermelhas que somente agora ela tinha percebido que ele carregava.

- Que isso, Paula... você é minha namorada, eu não poderia deixar de vir, depois de ter desapontado você tantas outras vezes, e você ter reclamado disso tantas vezes...

- Mesmo assim, obrigada, Saga...

- Não há de quê... venha... temos um Natal para celebrar...

XxxxxxX

Hellows, gente!!!!

Esse cap foi dedicado a Paula... Boa parte da culpa de vcs terem de me aturar aqui é dela... u.u foi depois de ler "Um Solteiro... Incorrigível?" q eu comecei a escrever. Oks, oks... sem ser chata agora... a Paula(AnnaHeld), é quem me ajuda nas fics, ela beta meus caps, ou trechos deles, ela me dá sugestões, e qnd eu to em duvida em o q escrever, como fazer as historiass acontecerem, etc, é ela a quem eu recorro, pedindo socorro(olha, rimou xD)...

Então, meus sinceros agradecimentos a ela... do fundo do coraçao... Paulinha, vc sabe q sem vc, eu não seria nd aqui, né? Na verdade, se não tivesse sido vc, e minha irmã, eu nem saberia da existência desse site...

TE ADORO!!!

Espero q tenha gostado do seu presente de natal!

Bjinhos,

Black Scorpio no Nyx...


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas, Baby**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Retomando a fic novamente... Capítulo dedicado a Kaliope S. Black...

Com vcs... o Natal de Deathmask... heiuhaeiuhaeiuhaiuehiaeuh xD~

**Chapter 4 – Merry Christmas, Baby**

24 de Dezembro, 19 horas em Roma, Itália.

Cozinha da casa de Sellenne.

Pratos sujos na pia.

Duas panelas queimadas sobre o fogão. Outras tantas sobre o balcão, sobre a mesa, penduradas na armação de metal que pendia sobre uma ilha.

Panos de prato esparramados por toda a cozinha.

Uma garrafa de vinho tinto já pela metade.

Um livro de receitas aberto sobre a mesa.

Um homem segurando uma criança em um braço, outra pendurada em sua perna direita, com uma mão acompanhando a receita, tentando se equilibrar sobre a perna esquerda, um avental sujo amarrado ao corpo.

- Ma che cazzo!!!!!! Come Sellenne può cucinare cosi???? – exclamava o homem, irritado. – Ma come si fa questo??

- Pappa... pappa...- a menininha tentava alcançar o rosto de Carlo, que tentava se livrar do menino que se pendurara em sua perna.

- Cazzo!!! Lucca, me solta!!! Tenho que terminar a ceia antes de sua mãe voltar para casa!

- No! No!

-Luuuuuccaaaaa! Se não me soltar vou mandá-lo direto para o fogo do Inferno!!!!

O menino assustado, soltou-se da perna do homem, e olhou-o com os olhos arregalados.

- Não estou brincando!!!!!

O filho de Sellenne saiu correndo para a sala.

- Sí... adesso... tú... – disse para a pequenina, ainda meio irritado. A menininha se encolheu em seus braços, e seus olhinhos se encheram de lágrimas. – Oh, no... no piangi... per favore... no piangi...Aniella... no piangiii...

- Huuummmm... – a menina ensaiava abrir o berreiro...

- Aniella... Aniellinna!!! Ti chiedo... no piangi... Veja... vamos ver se tem aquele biscoito que você gosta... – o rapaz abriu o armário, vasculhando com uma das mãos até encontrar um pote com biscoitos de chocolate. – Venha, sente aqui no seu caiderote, enquanto eu preparo a ceia para a mamma, sì?

A menininha sorria com um biscoito entre as mãozinhas e os olhinhos brilhando para ele...

- Assim, pronto... agora, eu preciso cozinhar para a mamãe, tá? Então você fique quietinha aqui, que eu vou cozinhar...

Desde que conhecera Sellenne, Carlo havia mudado. E muito. Seu natal sempre fora celebrado com alguns amigos, em um bar, regado a muito vinho e cigarros. Sempre fora chamado Máscara da Morte, por ser tão mau humorado. Nunca fora um exemplo de gentileza, de polidez, de cavalheirismo ou cordialidade.

Porém, após conhecer Sellenne, sua vida mudara drásticamente. Era um outro homem agora. Um homem mais gentil, mais cavalheiro, mais amoroso, mais carinhoso, mais bem humorado. Ao menos com a mulher que amava, e com os filhos que havia tomado a paternidade para si, já que o pai biológico das crianças havia abandonado a garota após saberem da segunda gravidez.

Ainda mantinha um pouco do costumeiro jeito carrancudo, de bad boy. Ainda mantinha o jeito de antes, mas não com sua nova família.

Na realidade, nunca imaginara-se cuidando de duas crianças, amando-as como se fossem seus próprios filhos. Lucca podia ser rebelde, impetuoso, bagunceiro, e podia desafiar sua paciência curtíssima, mas ainda assim, adorava o menino. Quando estava arrumando alguma coisa para Sellenne e a curiosidade com que ele vinha observá-lo e prestava atenção, para aprender, era algo que o fazia sentir-se importante. No início foi difícil de se acostumar com isso, e com todas as outras coisas. Mas agora, adorava levar o menino para jogar futebol, e a maneira como ele dedicava-se para conseguir jogar como seu "pappa". Quando iam jogar futebol juntos, se divertia imensamente.

Claro que era difícil de conseguir controlar-se quando Lucca resolvia aprontar. Mas no final valia a pena.

Aniella por sua vez... aos dois aninhos era uma menininha encantadora. Adorava como seus olhinhos brilhavam quando a levava para passear sobre seus ombros. Ou como ria divertindo-se quando ele a erguia com os braços sobre sua cabeça, como se fosse um avião.

Ele particularmente, amava as duas crianças, mas por Aniella sentia um amor muito especial, um carinho enorme. Era tão linda, e se parecia tanto com a mãe. Aquele sorriso que lhe abria quando ia colocá-la para dormir e cantava uma canção de ninar para ela, ou contava histórinhas para ela adormecer...

Pensava em tudo isso e no quanto sua vida mudara desde que se juntara a Sellenne, quando sentiu um cheiro de queimado.

Lembrou-se do perú que estava no forno, e correu para salvá-lo. Esqueceu-se no entanto, de que a assadeira estava quente, e pegou sem nenhum pano ou luva para proteger as mãos.

- Aaaiiiii!!!!!!!! Cazzo!!!!!! Malledetto!!! Perú maldito!!! Minha mão... – gritou, derrubando a assadeira no chão.

Aniella ria, se divertindo com as trapalhadas de Carlo. O rapaz abriu a torneira, jogando água fria sobre a mão machucada. Pegou com um pano então o Perú e colocou-o sobre o balcão da cozinha.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Arrivederci Sellenne

Arrivederci Antonia... Tenha um Feliz Natal!

Grazie... para você também, minha jovem.

Já passava das 21 horas. Sellenne tinha ficado na loja até agora, trabalhando. Graças a Deus o expediente do dia 24 estava acabado agora. A loja tinha programado para ficar aberta somente até as 18h, mas alguns clientes chegaram, desesperados, para comprar presentes de última hora, e a jovem tivera de ficar na loja, trabalhando, com a chefe.

Agora, enfim, poderia ir para casa, aproveitar sua noite de natal, com os filhos e Carlo. Seu amado e mau humorado Carlo. Será que ele tinha conseguido fazer a ceia, sem problemas? Sabia que as crianças amavam-no como se fosse seu próprio pai e o amor era recíproco. Mas... quando Lucca resolvia pentelhar, nem mesmo o mais santo homem da face da Terra era capaz de manter a paciência e a calma.

Resolveu ligar para casa e ver a quantas andavam as coisas.

_Pronto._

Carlo?

_Sì sono io... Sellenne..._

Como estão as coisas aí em casa, amore mio?

_Aahn... tutto benne..._

Certo...e as crianças? Estão bem? Se comportaram?

_Sì... Sí..._

Que bom... então, estou indo para casa, ok? Acabei de sair da loja...

_Barulho de panelas e coisas caindo._

_- Cazzo!!!!_

- Carlo? Está tudo bem?

_- Sì, sì...eu só derrubei umas coisas..._

- Então, já já estou chegando...

XxxxxxxxxxX

Carlo... a ceia está deliciosa...

Grazie, Sellenne... não foi muito difícil...

Aniella e Lucca esconderam um pequeno riso. Carlo olhou-os de forma que ambos ficaram quietos e preferiram não arriscar.

Crianças... o que foi?

Niente, mamma... – respondeu Lucca, com ar angelical.

Bem... após a ceia, vocês dois, vão dormir, sim? Ou Papai Noel não vai deixar os presentes de vocês na árvore de Natal...

Aaah, Pappa... nós queremos ver Papai Noel...queremos!!!

Papai Noel só vem quando as crianças estão dormindo, filho...

Aaaah, mas queremos ver Papai Noooeeel...

Lucca... - Carlo olhou o menino, e este ao notar o olhar sobre si, parou de fazer manha.

Após a ceia, Carlo e Sellenne colocaram Lucca e Aniella para dormir. Certificaram-se de que as crianças estavam dormindo, antes de colocar os presentes sob a árvore.

Pronto... agora, melhor arrumarmos a cozinha...

Aaahn... Sellenne, querida... porque não vai se deitar? Você deve estar cansada, amore mio... trabalhou o dia todo, e ainda está acordada até agora...

Não... imagina, Carlo... eu estou bem... posso arrumar a cozinha... ou podemos arrumar juntos, o que acha? – disse, abraçando-o e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

Benne... acho que não seria má idéia... – respondeu quase cedendo – mas ainda acho que é melhor você ir deitar...

Carlo... você teria algum motivo especial para não querer que eu entre na cozinha?

C-como? Não... não, Sellenne, imagina... eu não teria motivo nenhum para isso... eu...

Sellenne resolveu ir até a cozinha, mesmo assim. Ao entrar, teve um choque...

Pratos sujos na pia.

Algumas panelas queimadas sobre o fogão.

Outras tantas sobre o balcão, sobre a mesa.

Uma assadeira tostada sobre a pia.

Panos de prato esparramados por toda a cozinha.

Uma garrafa de vinho tinto vazia ao lado do lixo.

Um livro de receitas aberto sobre a mesa, com manchas de molho.

Massa de pão grudada no teto.

O chão sujo do caldo que o peru foi assado.

Frutas secas e cristalizadas esparramadas por toda a parte.

- Eu disse que era melhor você ir deitar, Sellenne...

XxxxxxxxxxX

Oi Pessoal!

Bem, perdoem se o capitulo não ficou muito bom nem muito comprido... digamos que eu precisava fazer alguma coisa para poder voltar a escrever... caso contrário parece que eu iria surtar, porque faz um booooooom tempo que não posto nada... e estava começando até a desistir de escrever...

Bom... este foi o Natal meio atrapalhado do Mask... que mudou bastante não? ;D O nome do capítulo acabou sendo o mesmo da fic, pq a musica que eu escolhi para ser tema do Mask foi a "Merry Christmas, Baby" de Otis Reading, ou algo assim... já que ela tem um jeitinho que me pareceu que combinava com esse natal atrapalhado do Mask... e junto das crianças... o Lucca e a Aniellinha... ^^

Digamos que esta seja meio que uma continuação e meio side story de Angel...

Espero que tenham gostado...

Bjos...

Black Scorpio no Nyx...


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas, Baby**

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Cap. dedicado à...

**Chapter **** 4 – Let it Snow**

Percorria as ruas de Nova York, andando contra o fluxo das pessoas, tagarelando e gesticulando com as mãos, por vezes esbarrando em alguém, ou acertando um pobre coitado com as mãos. Mais atrás, um rapaz alto, de melenas castanhas de um tom quase dourado, pele morena, olhos castanhos claros, forte, carregava algumas sacolas. Algumas... não... várias sacolas. Passava por entre os transeuntes de forma atrapalhada, esbarrando em todos e pedindo mil desculpas.

- Sheila! Sheila, pelo amor de Zeus, vai mais devagar! – gritava.

Nem viu quando a namorada escorregou na neve, enfiando um dos pés numa boca de lobo, ficando com cara abobalhada, enquanto puxava o pé, sem sucesso.

- Ufa... aaah, Sheila, o que foi que você aprontou dessa vez?

- Eu não fiiz nada! Eu estava andando tranqüila, e de repente meu pé ficou preso!

- Ah, e a boca de lobo apareceu de repente aqui?

- Boca de lobo? Eu não sei, Oros... simplesmente estava andando e de repente meu pé foi parar aí dentro.

- Ai, meu Zeus... – pôs as sacolas no chão, e se agachou ao seu lado. Colocou ambas as mãos sobre o calcanhar da jovem de cabelos escuros, deslizando-as para os pés, e puxando delicadamente, para retirá-lo de dentro. - Pronto... agora, tente ter mais cuidado e prestar mais atenção por onde anda...

Embora este aviso fosse de certa forma, em vão. Sheila, sua namorada, era atrapalhada, desajeitada, vivia esbarrando em tudo e em todos, cantava enquanto andava, falava e gesticulava, sem ver onde pisava. Fora as vezes que caía, escorregava, tropeçava, trombava com postes...

E ele, Aiolos, sempre que estava por perto era quem tinha de segurá-la, para que ela não se machucasse. Mas naquele momento, isso seria muiito difícil, devido ao tanto de sacolas que ela o fazia carregar. Só sendo um super-homem, com uma velocidade acima da velocidade da luz, tendo mais de dois braços, para conseguir segurá-la, estando com as mãos abarrotadas de sacolas, das mais diversas cores, tamanhos, tipos, e marcas.

- Temos que levar presentes para todo mundo, no Natal: para a Juliana, para o Romeo, para o seu irmão Aiolia, para o Shura, para a Julia, para a Mitie, para o Shaka, para o...

E assim ela listava todos os amigos e parentes que tinha, necessariamente, que dar presentes. No total, ele acreditava que seriam pelo menos cinqüenta pessoas. Mulheres... ou melhor, Sheila... vai entender...

Ele se limitara a comprar presentes para aquelas pessoas que realmente sabia que iria encontrar, sua família, e alguns poucos amigos.

- Vamos tomar um café, Oros? Está tão frio...

- Tá bom...

Entraram pela porta de vidro de um café, que tinha na fachada, a parte inferior das paredes feitas em madeira. Sentaram-se em uma mesinha, ao lado de um dos painéis de vidro.

- Olá, o que gostariam de beber?

- Aahn... um café e um capuccino, por favor...

- Ok... o café seria descafeinado ou normal?

- Normal.

- Muito bem. E desejam pedir alguma coisa para comer?

- Ah, você tem panettones?

- Como?

- Panettones... sabe? Aqueles pães redondos, grandes, com frutas?

- Aahn, receio que não, srta. Mas temos Christmas Pudding.

- Humm... então tá... – Sheila entrelaçou as mãos, sobre a mesa, tranquila. Em seguida um silêncio permaneceu, e a garçonete ficou do lado, com a caderneta na mão, esperando sua resposta.

- Ahn... amor, a garota quer saber se você vai querer um Christmas Pudding...

- AAaah... sim, sim... claro... desculpa... é que eu estava distraída...

- Não tem problema. – ela sorriu. – Desejam mais alguma coisa?

- Não, é só isso... Obrigado.

- Ok. Em cinco minutos, trago o pedido de vocês. – a garçonete se afastou da mesa.

Sheila fitava o mundo lá fora, com pequenos montes de neve branca nos cantos em que era mais difícil de tirar a neve. Estava com o rosto apoiado sobre uma das mãos, fechada, cujo cotovelo apoiava-se sobre a mesa.

- Um dólar pelo seu pensamento...

- Hã?

- Dou um dólar se me contar no que está pensando...

- Ah... eu estava pensando... – ela falou vagarosamente. Depois, silenciou-se. O silêncio durou uns momentos, enquanto ela mantinha os olhos sobre os orbes cor de mel à sua frente.

- Pensando...?

- Eu esqueci...

O olhar dele passou de cheio de curiosidade e expectativa para um olhar incrédulo. Mesmo já estando há um ou dois anos com ela, ainda não tinha se acostumado a essas... particularidades... da garota. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o pedido de ambos chegou e eles se ocuparam de aproveitar suas bebidas enquanto ainda estavam quentes.

certando um pobre coitado com as ms, tagarelando e gesticulando com as mXxxX

Anoiteceu. As luzes da cidade se acenderam. A noite de Natal estava começando na Big Apple. As lojas já tinham fechado, mas deixaram suas vitrines enfeitadas. O Central Park reluzia com as pequenas luzinhas que adornavam as árvores. Famílias saíam de casa para irem passar o Natal juntas, os amigos se reuniam em apartamentos. E em um certo apartamento...

- Sheila, eu não acredito que você que fez tudo isso... – dizia uma garota de cabelos castanhos, olhos brilhantes esverdeados, pele clara. Ela observava a mesa posta com admiração.

- Aah, eu tive um pouquinho da ajuda do Olos... mas a maior parte eu que fiz...

- Eu sei bem que tipo de ajuda que ela teve do Aiolos... – um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e pele morena disse, em tom brincalhão.

- Ah, conhecendo bem a peça... com certeza... – outro rapaz, que abraçava a garota de cabelos castanhos, fez sua colocação, fazendo os outros rirem.

- No mínimo ele teve que socorrer ela umas quinhentas vezes... – outra moça de cabelos castanho escuros e pele morena respondeu.

- Gente, vocês estão me difamando... – ela disse, um pouco vermelha...

Os outros riram.

- Vabbenne... ma, Sheila, questa ceia, sai ou não sai? – o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados, que estava sentado no sofá, mais afastado, colocou o copo de whisky sobre uma mesa.

- Só mais uns cinco minutinhos...

- Ai ai... esses cinco minutinhos vão levar uns vinte minutos... – uma garota nipônica respondeu, aconchegada a um rapaz loiro, sentados num sofá.

- Aah, gente, vamos dar um pouco de crédito para a Sheila vai... esse ano ela caprichou... – o rapaz muito parecido com um dos presentes, veio de dentro do quarto, com os cabelos castanhos molhados.

- Tudo bem, Aiolos? – um dos rapazes cumprimentou.

Os presentes sentaram à espera do jantar, conversando tranquilamente na sala de estar, acomodados em dois sofás em frente a uma lareira acesa. Quando a ceia foi servida, todos se acomodaram à mesa.

- Ai gente... eu sinto tanta falta de algumas coisas do Natal brasileiro... – uma das moças lamentou.

- Tipo o que? – a oriental perguntou, abocanhando um pedaço de peru, com olhos escuros curiosos, fitando a garota à sua frente. Os outros também prestavam atenção nela.

- Ah... tipo... – ela pareceu ponderar um pouco, pousando os talheres sobre o prato de porcelana branca. - Pannettone...

- Ah, é verdade... aqui eles tem só aquele Christmas Pudding...

- Bom, eu gosto de Christmas Pudding... mas Pannettone é diferente...

- Eu prefiro Chocottone... – a oriental disse.

- E as rabanadas? Eu também sinto falta de rabanada... – a morena lançou.

- O que são rabanadas? – Um dos rapazes de cabelos castanhos perguntou.

- Rabanada é um doce natalino, que os portugueses fazem... é pão amanhecido mergulhado em leite, ovos, canela e açúcar e frito...

- E isso é bom? – o de cabelos cinzas perguntou.

- Claro que é!

- Eu não sou muito fã de rabanada não...

- Sério, Juh?

- Ah... eu gosto... mas prefiro outros doces, entende?

- E na Espanha e na Itália? Vocês não tem nenhum doce típico de Natal? – perguntou o rapaz loiro.

- Na Espanha, fazemos _Turrones_ ou então _Nueces rellenas y acarameladas¹_...

- E o que são esses doces?

- Turrones são doces feitos de amêndoas e mel... e _Nueces rellenas y acarameladas _são nozes recheadas com uma massa feita de água, açúcar, amêndoas e gemas de ovos e depois caramelizadas...

- E na Itália, Romeo?

- Beh... na Itália, si fa um doce chamado Panforte, para o almoço de Natal... só sei que tem amêndoas, ma non sei o que mais tem...

- Olha... eu também sinto falta de tudo isso... mas cá entre nós... eu sempre quis passar um Natal em Nova York... com neve... bonecos de neve... e tudo o mais!

- Sabe que eu também? – a garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos esverdeados respondeu.

- Nossa... sempre quis patinar no gelo e me jogar na neve, e desenhar anjos, com os braços sabe? Que nem naqueles filmes?

- Sei... nossa... mas você não fez isso ainda, mesmo morando aqui?

- Ah, eu nunca consigo... nunca tenho tempo para aproveitar a neve... o trabalho me atormenta... sempre acaba que eu não consigo aproveitar...

- É... eu entendo... eu também... às vezes, quando dá... quando o Museu fecha... eu vou lá brincar na neve... mas isso é tão raro... o Museu sempre abre nos feriados e fins de semana...

E assim, o jantar foi acontecendo... com os amigos reunidos em volta da mesa, conversando, rindo, comendo muito e bebendo mais ainda... depois, trocaram os presentes, e faziam festa quando alguém abria um presente...

Depois da ceia, da festa, dos presentes, todos foram embora, e somente restaram Sheila e Aiolos.

- Sheila?

- Oi... to aqui na cozinha, Olos...

- Lavando a louça?

- Alguém tem que pôr tudo em ordem, né?

- Ah, Sheila, deixa isso agora... vem... quero te mostrar uma coisa... depois eu lavo isso...

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho... eu sou melhor que você nisso ainda... do jeito que você é desastrada, sempre acaba cortando a mão ou quebrando alguma coisa... vem, que depois eu lavo... quero te mostrar uma coisa...

Aiolos puxou a namorada pela mão para o telhado acima do apartamento. Enquanto todos comiam e se divertiam, havia nevado e agora uma grossa camada de neve cobria o telhado do apartamento.

- O que você queria me mostrar?

- Veja... nevou... – disse enquanto juntava um tanto de neve com as mãos. Aos poucos, ia juntando mais e mais, formando uma bola grande de neve. Sheila só observava. Ou melhor...

Enquanto Aiolos se distraiu juntando a neve em uma grande bola, uma outra menor atingiu a lateral do seu corpo.

- Hey! Isso doeu! – o rapaz falou. – Sheila! Pensa rápido!

Os dois começaram a correr pelo telhado, dando início a uma guerra de bolas de neve entre os dois.

- Oooopa... – Sheila escorregou e caiu deitada no chão, e levou Aiolos consigo. Os dois ficaram ali, deitados olhando as estrelas, com vapor saindo de suas bocas, conforme respiravam. Sheila abriu e fechou os braços e pernas algumas vezes, e depois se levantou.

- Hum?

- Um anjo...

Aiolos olhou para o lado e depois voltou a olhar o rosto da namorada. Sorriu.

- Você disse que queria brincar na Neve... achei que seria um bom presente de Natal.

- Eu adorei... Obrigada! – ela respondeu, sorrindo, feliz e com os olhos brilhantes.

Aiolos se levantou e deu um beijo terno na garota.

- Feliz Natal, Sheila!

XxxxxxX

Margarida... Espero q tenha gostado do seu presente de natal!

Bom... retomando um pouco a fic né gente... afinal... fim de ano... Natal... bom... achei que também tinha tudo a ver com a outra fic que fiz para a Sheila... acho que vocês já perceberam qual, né?

Neve... Aiolos... Shura...(se bem que aqui o Shura não é o par dela... e na outra fic, não era a Sheila, mas outras duas personagens... mas enfim...) e eu acabei meio que muito de leve criando o meu presente aqui tbm... passar o Natal com o Shura... ai ai! Hahahahahhahahaha...

Enfim... acho que é isso...

Bjinhos,

Black Scorpio no Nyx...


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas, Baby**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Retomando a fic novamente... Esse ano eu decidi fazer um capítulo diferente... Dedicado a todas amigas e amigo do FF. Net...

A Margarida, a Pure-Petit, a Paula, a Ivy (Rowdrain Kanovich), a Chapolina Gemini no Raye, a minha irmã BenToph, ao Metal Ikarus, a Kalíope S. Black...

E a todas as minhas leitoras, Lune Kuruta, Mahorin, Lilith 06, que sempre tem me mandado reviews para In The Closet With The 12, e todas as outras meninas que acompanham alguma ou mais de uma fic minha...

Tomei a liberdade de modificar certas coisas... estou considerando nessa fic que os douradinhos foram treinados pelos Cavaleiros apresentados em Lost Canvas, e desconsiderando que os Cavaleiros de Ouro da geração de Shion teria morrido naquela Guerra Santa, e que Shion já era Grande Mestre do Santuário... apenas para dar mais graça na fic mesmo...

**Chapter **** 6 – I Want a Hippo for Christmas**

Era época de Natal. No Santuário, mesmo que fosse dedicado a Athena, todos os anos, o Natal era comemorado. As doze casas recebiam decoração especial, e uma grande ceia era preparada para a noite de Natal.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro possuíam discípulos e estes, por sua vez, eram os que mais se envolviam com as festas de Natal, como quaisquer crianças normais. Era uma das poucas ocasiões que os pequenos poderiam viver como crianças comuns, então, era quase uma necessidade que o Natal pudesse ser comemorado, em meio a tantos fatos e ocasiões com os quais aqueles meninos tinham de lidar e teriam de enfrentar pelo resto de suas vidas.

Naquela manhã, durante os treinos, os meninos pensavam no que pediriam a Papai Noel de presente de Natal. É verdade que em todos os anos, era realizado um amigo secreto entre os Cavaleiros, porém, quanto as crianças, elas ganhavam presentes de Natal de seu respectivos mestres.

- Eu vou pedir um jogo de War novo, porque o meu, o Kannon perdeu todas as peças... – Saga comentou.

- EEeii! – Kannon protestou.

- Eu vou pedir um kit de maquiagem! – Afrodite se manifestou, empolgado.

- Argh! Que bichinha!

- Hunf... qual o problema, hein!

- Pfff... e o que você vai pedir, Shura?

- Ué e você ainda pergunta? Ele sempre pede a mesma coisa todo ano... Uma espada!

- Bleeeh... – Shura mostrou a língua para Aiolia. – E você que fica pedindo um monte de roupas caras... tá ficando igual o Afrodite!

- E daí, se eu gosto de me vestir bem ao contrário de você?

- Eu não me visto mal!

- Veste sim!

- Ei, ei ei, Aiolia! Para de ficar amolando o Shura porque ele vai pedir uma espada!

- Hunf...

- Bom... e vocês, Shaka, Deba, Mú... o que vão pedir?

- Eu ainda não sei... – disse Mú.

- Crianças... concentração nos treinos! Vamos! – Shion chamou a atenção dos meninos e os treinos prosseguiram naquela manhã, já que todos tinham medo do Grande Mestre do Santuário.

À tarde, depois do almoço, os meninos estavam liberados de seus treinos, e cada um aproveitou para escrever sua cartinha para Papai Noel. O pequeno Camus acabara de terminar de escrever sua carta e desceu para a Casa de Escorpião, onde Milo se encontrava sentado à escrivaninha, escrevendo sua carta. Kardia estava ocupado na casa, com assuntos do Santuário.

- Oi, Senhor Kardia... o Milo está?

- Oh, Camus... sim... ele está no quarto dele... escrevendo a carta para Papai Noel... ele me disse que queria escrever sozinho... fique a vontade... pode ir lá...

- Obrigado, Senhor Kardia...

Camus entrou na Casa de Escorpião, segurando a sua carta em mãos, os cabelos ruivos soltos balançavam em suas costas. Bateu duas vezes na porta do quarto de Milo, mesmo ela estando aberta, e o loirinho, de costas resmungou qualquer coisa.

- Milo?

- Ah... oi Camus... – o menino se virou, sorridente. – Já escreveu sua carta pro Papai Noel?

- _Oui_... e você? Está escrevendo sua carta?

- To! Mas eu to achando tão difícil...

- Porque?

- Eu não sei como escrever pro Papai Noel... é que... eu sou criança... ele é velho...

- Mas qual o problema Milo?

- Ah... será que ele vai entender? Olha...

Camus observou o papel pautado, escrito com letras de criança, cheio de erros de ortografia. Milo, como qualquer garoto espevitado de sua idade, não gostava de estudar. Camus, por sua vez, sempre fora dedicado aos estudos e mantinha uma boa caligrafia, além de ser exigente consigo mesmo com relação a ortografia.

- Milo... você tem certeza de que vai pedir isso mesmo para Papai Noel?

- Vou!

- Mas Milo… Papai Noel não vai conseguir te dar um…

- Aah, Camus! Papai Noel consegue dar qualquer presente! Meu mestre que disse!

- Milo, não vai dar para Papai Noel te dar esse presente que você quer!

- Você tá falando isso porque tá com inveja!

- Não é isso, Milo... mas... como é que o Papai Noel vai conseguir trazer esse presente para você no trenó dele? É muito grande!

- Mas ele tem as renas mágicas... e os gnomos! Ele pode dar um jeito!

Camus desistiu. O amigo era teimoso demais para conseguir convencê-lo a pedir outra coisa... mas Camus tinha certeza de que o amigo sairia decepcionado, pois não seria possível para Papai Noel nenhum conseguir trazer o que o menino havia pedido.

XxxX

No dia seguinte, faltando uma semana para o Natal, depois de todos os meninos entregarem suas cartas para seus mestres "colocarem no correio para Papai Noel", o Grande Mestre Shion sentou-se no Salão da décima terceira Casa, para abrir e ler as cartas das crianças.

Porém, ao ler uma das cartas, teve uma surpresa.

"Senhor Papai Noel,

Tudo bem? Comigo está tudo muito bem... Eu tenho feito os treinos que meu Mestre Kardia me manda...

Bom, Papai Noel, esse ano, eu quero pedir um presente muito especial... você sabe, eu gosto de animais, mas aqui no Santuário, não tem nenhum. Então, como eu sinto falta de ter um animalzinho de estimação, Papai Noel, eu gostaria muito, muito, muito de ganhar um hipopótamo de Natal.

Um bom Natal para o senhor.

Milo."

XxxxxxxxxxX

Oi Pessoal!

Bom, eu não achei que a fic ficou muito do jeito que eu queria, mas enfim... eu ouvi essa música uma vez, enquanto eu procurava num dos outros anos anteriores, alguma música de Natal para a fic. Acabei gostando dela e não sei porque, mas quando eu ouvi, imaginei o Milo pedindo um hipopótamo de Natal. Achei que ficaria engraçadinha e bonitinha uma fic de Natal assim, com os dourados crianças... e como dessa vez, não tem nenhum personagem especial, eu achei melhor deixar então como um presente de Natal para todas as meninas que me acompanham aqui no FF. Net, e claro, também para o Metal Ikarus, que pelo que vi é o único rapaz do site que tem acompanhado as minhas fics ultimamente.

Bom, espero que todas tenham gostado, e que o Ikarus também... então, um Feliz Natal para vcs, no final de semana!

E que o próximo ano seja muito feliz, cheio de inspiração, fics novas e fics atualizadas (para as já iniciadas) para todas (os) nós!

Um beijo grande!


End file.
